FILCH
by Coralle
Summary: Esta es la vida de Filch, aquel conserje del colegio que tan mal cae a los alumnos, pero del que sabemos muy poco, y su vida no fue tan fácil... Amor, misterio, drama...
1. Su historia

_Este es mi segundo ff. Trata sobre Filch. Ya se que no es muy corriente hacer ff's sobre él, pero a pesar de todo espero que esté interesante y os guste. Un besito. **Coralle**_

Siempre hemos visto al conserje Filch como una persona huraña y que desprecia a los alumnos del colegio y a la cual sólo le interesa la vida de su gata, la Señora Norris.¿ por qué?

A primera vista parece una persona muy extraña con la que evitaríamos tener cualquier contacto pues su aspecto no es muy agradable debido a que lleva el pelo, largo, despeinado y de un aspecto muy graso ya que la limpieza no es su punto fuerte. Su expresión tampoco es la que suele tener la gente afable y simpática que le gusta entablar amistad y estar rodeado de amigos. El que viva en un mundo de magia en el cual él no la puede practicar también puede haber ayudado a afianzar su carácter. Su andar, siempre encorvado, parece decir que ya es muy viejo y que le queda poco tiempo en este mundo. Pero una persona no es así por puro placer, las situaciones de la vida nos van formando para el futuro y cada cosa que nos sucede condiciona nuestro destino. Así le ocurrió al conserje del colegio de Hogwarts; su vida no fue tan simple como parece. Tuvo que pasar muchas situaciones, buenas y malas, para llegar adonde esta ahora. Como antigua alumna de Hogwarts he tenido el privilegio de conocerle, y digo privilegio porque en el fondo el señor Filch es una gran persona. Creo que he sido la alumna que más ha aceptado el señor Filch y fue por una causa que explicaré más adelante, cuando llegue el momento. La idea de escribir sobre su vida no le gusta pero por una vez he violado nuestro código de amistad y me he adentrado en la suya. Muchos de los datos que aquí aparecerán me los ha contado él pero otros los he averiguado yo accediendo a su pensadero; nunca pensé en hacerlo, pero cuando hablábamos sobre nuestras vida, siempre quedaban lagunas que él se negaba a llenar y me hacía incomprensible ciertas acciones que él realizó. En el colegio a veces sufrí rechazo por parte de algunos alumnos por la relación que mantenía con Filch y él se lamentaba pero yo le hacía ver que no me pasaba nada demostrándole lo que había aprendido ese día y contándole ciertas anécdotas. Creo que la idea de pasar al papel su vida es una gran idea por que pienso que la imagen que todos tienen o hemos tenido alguna vez de Filch debe cambiar para dar paso a la realidad. Este relato nos ayudará a ser más comprensivos o al menos, tolerantes.


	2. Jane Filch

**Jane Filch**

Nacido en una granja al sur de Inglaterra y fue educado por su madre. Esta mujer ,conocida como Jane, era muy querida por todo el pueblo. Su trabajo como vendedora de los productos de su granja hizo que fuera conocida por todos. Vivía allí desde que se casó con el padre de Filch. Antes pertenecía a la gran ciudad, Londres, donde fue educada con el fin de presentarla en sociedad para que consiguiera un buen marido que le permitiera vivir a sus anchas como habían hecho todas las mujeres de la familia antes que ella y así harían las siguientes pues esperaban que el marido además de aportar dinero también diera hijos para continuar la saga. Pero su apellido de soltera, Cooper, pasó a ser Filch cuando el destino quiso que se cruzara en su camino de vuelta de la casa de su prima un hombre alto, de piel bronceada y atractivo que hizo que su mundo se detuviera y que sólo quisiera estar frente a él admirándole. Fue un amor a primera vista y correspondido, ya que el hombre también quiso que se detuviera el tiempo y estar mirando a esa mujer por el resto de sus días. Haciendo acopio de valor se le acercó y le preguntó su nombre. Ella logró decírselo y le permitió que le acompañara a su casa. Pasaron unos meses en los que las visitas y luego los paseos fueron continuos hasta que él se decidió a pedirle a la mano, que fue aceptada. Tuvieron una boda muy sencilla pues la Segunda Guerra Mundial estaba al llegar y en el ambiente se estaba empezando a notar lo que iba a llegar y la familia prefirió que no todo el dinero fuera utilizado en la boda, que se dejara una buena parte para comprar alimentos en caso de necesidad.

La feliz pareja partió de luna de miel al pueblo de él donde pensaban pasar unos meses para luego trasladarse a vivir a Londres donde él tenía su negocio de venta de automóviles. Fueron una semanas de felicidad en las que Jane tuvo la oportunidad de conocer el pueblo de su marido, el lugar donde había pasado la infancia y la adolescencia, su familia y amigos pero como siempre, esa felicidad no podía durar para siempre. La guerra estalló y el Reino Unido exigió para lograr el triunfo de los aliados que todos los hombres en edad de luchar fueran a la guerra y él estaba entre ellos. En el pueblo reunieron a todos los posibles, adonde tuvo que ir. Les habían ordenado partir al día siguiente por lo que no tuvo mucho tiempo de despedirse de su esposa, lo único que hizo fue prometerle que volvería pronto.

Ella no se quedó sola, se fue a la casa de su suegra donde se harían las dos compañía. Las semanas pasaban pero no recibían ninguna noticia del frente. Cada vez estaban más angustiadas, próximas a caer en un estado de nerviosismo por no saber si estaba vivo, prisionero o muerto. Por fin les llegó la noticia en un telegrama que les hizo liberarse. Él había muerto. Jane se derrumbó. Era muy joven para estar viuda y además estaba sola ya que no podía ir a Londres pero su suegra le pidió que se quedara con ella hasta que todo terminara, la compañía les haría bien. Los días pasaban monótonos para Janes pues no había nada que le hiciera esperar un nuevo día; antes era recibir noticias de él, independientemente de cómo estuviera pero ahora no había nada. Así estuvo una semana y media hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Ahora ya había algo por lo que vivir, empezó a cuidarse para que no le pasara nada al ser que llevaba en sus entrañas y que era hijo de ella y él.

Recibió la poca ayuda que el pueblo le pudo ofrecer y así consiguió dar a luz a un hermoso niño al que llamó Argus Filch. Este niño llamó la atención nada más nacer por sus brillantes ojos azules, unos ojos que un futuro jugarían un papel en su vida pero de los que ahora, en el presente, solo queda un leve rastro que poco a poco irá apagándose.

Su infancia transcurrió como la de un niño normal quizás porque no sabía el secreto de su madre. Nada más nacer él, pasados unas horas, cuando todavía estaba convaleciente en la cama, le llegó una carta escrita en tinta verde que no le llamó demasiado la atención debido a su estado. En el sobre indicaban que la carta debía ser leída en la más estricta intimidad por lo que Jane ordenó a su suegra que la abandonara unos instantes. Con las manos temblando logró abrir la carta y tras leerla cayó desmayada no despertando hasta pasadas unas horas. La causa fue el contenido de la carta.

_Señora Filch:_

_Antes que nada, darle la enhorabuena por el nacimiento de su niño, Argus Filch que esperamos sea un buen mago._

_Lamentamos decírselo tan tarde pero la presencia de poderes mágicos en usted no ha sido detectada hasta hoy cuando nació su hijo y pudimos comprobar sus hermosos ojos azules. La suponemos extrañada por ese motivo que hemos encontrado para descubrir su magia pero esperamos que pasados unos meses, con más información, logrará entenderlo. _

_A partir de hoy, usted tendrá unos poderes mágicos que tendrá que aprender a utilizar por el bien de la sociedad y el suyo propio. _

_Su hijo los irá desarrollando con la edad y cuando cumpla la edad de 11 años asistirá a la escuela de Magia y Hechiceria, Hogwarts, donde aprenderá como utilizarlos._

_En el lugar en el que usted reside no hay magos ni brujas, sin embargo, en el pueblo que se encuentra a 5 millas de su hogar encontrará una familia que sabemos no dudará en prestarle todo su apoyo._

_Si tiene alguna duda, contacte con nosotros._

_Att: Cornelia Fitzgerald_

Acompañando a esta misiva venía una foto en la que aparecía una familia sonriente, en movimiento.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Tardaré en poner otro capitulo porque ahora estoy muy ocuapda con las cosas del colegio, pero cuando ponga, pondre bastante. Don't worry.Y dejarme reviews! Un besito._

_Coralle._


End file.
